Konaha High
by JellyC
Summary: Sasuke And Naruto Had Always been friends , Sasuke had always loved naruto - Like Love love , Naruto Had always Loved sasuke - Like a brother , and Gaara , Naruto's New Friend N Crush sasuke gets jealous when he realises Gaara has returning feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Rushed down the street , 'damn it ! Why am I Always late ? ' , He Could now see the School Up Ahead , He smiled As He began running faster , and faster till he finally reached the Class room, which he Pushed the door open and Burst Though " IRUKA-SENSAI IM HERE !" He screamed ,  
The whole class looked at naruto And Burst out laughing , Iruka Sighed " As I Was Saying , Gaara Is The new kid , so treat Him Nicely And Respectful , Naruto Looked behind Iruka and Saw , A kid about his height , Which Blood red hair Teal Eyes With thick black rimmed around them , And pale skin , Stared/glared At Him , Naruto Grinned and waved ' Hellooo " He said ,  
The red haired boy continued to glare . " I'm Naruto Uzumaki , Your Gaara , Yeah ? " Naruto continued , Gaara kept glaring , 'does this kid ever shut up ? ' , " Well Naruto since you like gaara so much , Would you like to help him around today ?" Iruka asked , Smiling , Naruto Nodded " You betcha ! " , He smiled and turned to Gaara " Come on , you'll have to sit with me"  
He smiled . Gaara Simply Didn't reply , But Naruto took his silence as a yes and Turned around and began Walking towards his Chair , Gaara followed ,

_

* * *

_

_After class _

Naruto got up and turned to Gaara , Who was staring at me , Naruto blushed a little bit , but shook it off , "What locker you got ? " Naruto asked gaara , Who reached into his pocket and pulled out a Peace of paper and Handed it to him , Naruto accepted the paper " 203 Huh ? Thats Right next to mine " He smiled , Gaara Frown , _'Great more of this kid , '_ , Naruto smiled and turned around ''Common !" He called , Gaara Followed him , After about 2 Minutes The pair arived at a group , Naruto smiled " OI Guys , Meet Gaara " Other one in the group turn and Stared at him , " Gaara this is , Sakura and Ino " He pointed to two girls A Blonde Who was wearing A Short Purple Singlet And a short purple skirt And Purple Converse And A light bubble gum pink haired girl who wore A Dark pink singlet with a zip On The front Black Leg ins which went to above her knees and a light pink skirt and Pink Converse , " They may fight alot but their Really Bestfriends , And the other two girls next to Them Are Hinata And TenTen " Naruto Pointed To A girl with Long purple Hair And voilet eye who wore , Black 3 quarter length pants and A light purple and white Jumper , And Light purple sandels , A Girl with brown buns who wore a White long sleeve turtle neck shirt with Red trim and Red 3 quarter Length pants And red sandels , Gaara Nodded " And This is Neji and Rock Lee " He pointed to A Boy With Long brown hair Who wore A White top , White pants With a brown Jumper wrapped around his waiste , And a boy with a Strange Black bowl type hair cut who wore A Green jumpsuit and orange leg and arm warmers ." Oh And these are Kiba and Shino " Kiba wore A Black jacket and Black jeans , Shino wore A Green clock with a hoodie A Black shirt which the colour covered half his face , And black pants , and sun glasses , " Choji And Shikamaru " Choji was A Cubby kid who wore A red long sleeved And a grey vest and Dark grey pants , " And Last But No Least , Sasuke , hes my bestfriend"Naruto added Happily as he pointed to A Boy , Who wore A Dark blue tee shirt , Tight black Jeans and grey vans " Hello " I Greated them they reply with " Heey , Heey , Hello Gaara , Hey , Hello , Hello my youthful friend , Whats up ? Hellooo , Hey , Eh to troublesome and Hn" , Naruto smiled , " Dobe - isn't he Temari's and Kankuro's brother ? " Sasuke asked . Naruto shrugged " I Don't know Teme ! " Naruto Reply angrliy , Sasuke just smirked and rolled his eyes , To gaara Sasuke Obsivly liked naruto .

* * *

So watcha's think ?

Shound I Keep going


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara Watched his New "friends " as Naruto called them . They all had amazingly strange and diffrent personalitys- Hinata was shy TenTen was a half a tomboy Ino was Sasuke obsessed by secretly inlike with Choji , and a girly girl , Sakura had been Sasuke obsessed , she had a bad temperture and is quiet nice ,  
Neji was , unreadable but he believes in destiny ,Choji was well he loves his food , Shikamaru was lazy but very smart, Kiba was abit like Naruto , Loud and showy , Shino liked Bugs ... Sasuke Was - He hated his brother Itachi .

" Gaara ? " Naruto Asked , Poking his new friend in the cheek " PANDAH ! " Naruto started to sing , earning a death glare from Gaara , and a growl from Sasuke " Dobe- leave him alone "  
Sasuke said , Naruto turned and Poked his tounge at him " Ha!" Naruto Grinned and turn to look at Gaara " Gaaaraaa , Are you really Temari And Kankuro's Little Brother " Naruto Asked , Still grinning, '_Serously doesn't his mouth get sore from grinning so much ? ' _Gaara thought before Nodding , " SWWWEEEETTT! " Naruto Yelled " Puppet And Fan Are Cool " He said Grinning , Still . Gaara Raised An Non-Exitened Eyebrow " Puppet and Fan ? " Gaara Asked , Sasuke Sighed And Naruto's Grin Turned into a Smirk " Yep! Everyone In our Group - Even as A Nick name , Hinata's Is Stutter Tenten is Weapons Ino Is Soul , Sakura Is Med , Choji's Is Butterfly , Shikamaru Is Shadow Kiba Is Dog , Shino Is Bugs , Neji Is Bakugan , Rock-lee Is Youth .And Sasuke Is Sharingan " He Grinned , " What about You ? " Gaara Asked , At the conor of his eye , he saw Sasuke smirk " Kyuubi " Sasuke Said " Your Shukaku " He replied Simply Naruto frowned " TEME ! I Wanted to tell him ! " Naruto Whinned Sasuke Smirked " Ops " He said , " OH MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS DO NOT FIGHT ! " Rock-Lee screamed . " We're Not fighting Lee " Sasuke Said . " Well enough of this ! Let's go Gaara ! " Naruto said Grabbing Gaara's Hand And Pulling him up and away , Sasuke Frowned " Dobe " He asked , Naruto turned around " Ye ? " Naruto said , Sasuke Smirked " Nothing . " Naruto Glared at him and turned around " Stupit Bastard! " He Yelled walking away with Gaara , still hand in hand .

* * *

" Naruto? " Gaara Asked the Blonde who turned around " Yeah ? " He asked , " Let go of my hand " Gaara Said , Naruto Immediately let go of Gaara's hand Blushing . " Sorry " Naruto mudered trying to hide his bright blush , Gaara chuckled and decieded to do something out of character , He lent forward And softly grabbed Naruto's chin and Turned it so it was facing Gaara , Who the cupped his chin "Naruto , You Like me right ? " He Asked after leaning forward and pressing his lips close to Naruto's Ear , "Uh -G..g..gaara , We b. know each .other " Naruto said blushing big time . " Naruto , You Sound like Hinata " Gaara said , then he Licked Naruto's ear , then Naruto's cheek More closer and closer to Naruto's Lips , " WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE ?"

* * *

Awful- I Know

Hehe :]

So who do You think it is . Honestly I Havn't decieded yet , But ...

Hm :]

I Hope this one was better , I Will try and make the next one longer ,

I Promise :]

I Might start The next chapter tonight ...


End file.
